Fuiste Tú
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -Si hay un culpable en todo esto, ha sido él- murmuro mientras pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ojerosos ojos -El amor se oculta, a veces parece que ya no hay, pero siempre está ahí, entiendes Karin- la peli roja asintió ante la decisión de las palabras de su amiga rubia- ¿Amaste alguna vez a Suigetsu? -Claro que si- respondió decidida


**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-fumado-sama, yo solo uso sus personajes para hacer historias sin fundamentos.**

**La cancion _Fuiste tú, _tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Ricardo Arjona, yo solo la tome como fuente de inspiración.**

**Au, Romance, One-shot, SuiKa, estos dos me encantan XD**

**Espero y les guste :3 Lean!**

_**Fuiste tú**_

**Fuiste tú, Tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera, un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera.**

-¿Te vas de nuevo?- pregunto neutramente la muchacha de cabello rojo mientras veía como el peli blanco recogía sus cosas en su maleta, una vez más.

-Sí, regresaré en dos semanas- respondió el muchacho mientras se acercaba a darle un beso de despedida; la mujer lo recibió sin emoción alguna y el hombre al terminar ese "beso" se fue sin decir más.

Cuando se hallaba sola, camino hacia sus cosas y vio la foto de Suigetsu, tenía más junto a ella a esa imagen sonriente que al propio hombre; se acercó al balcón de la habitación y lo vio irse, haciéndose más y más pequeño en la inmensa carretera, cada vez un poco más lejos.

**Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía, lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería. Verte llegar fue luz, verte partir un blues.**

-¿Estas triste por algo Karin?- pregunto el peli blanco al notar como su pequeña sonrisa se desvaneció para dar paso a un semblante más frío, había llegado hace menos de una hora y decidió salir a dar un paseo con Karin por el pueblo.

-No es nada, nada importante- dijo mientras intentaba fingir una sonrisa más creíble.

-Está bien- respondió el hombre mientras lamía un poco el helado de la mujer.

-Tonto, es mi helado- dijo esta con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé, pero si no te lo comes rápido me lo comeré yo- dijo en tono burlón mientras la abrazaba con cuidado por la cintura- Te amo- murmuró en su oído mientras repartía un par de besos en sus mejillas.

-Yo también- respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo ya sabía que cuando el peli blanco se colocaba de esa manera eso significaba que partiría pronto de nuevo.

**Fuiste tú, de más está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas, o aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas. Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje, las nubes grises también forman parte de paisaje. Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí, Fuiste tú.**

-Sabes, ¡no todo es mi culpa!- exclamo escandalizado en una de sus casuales y típicas peleas cuando estaban juntos.

-¡Se supone que estamos casados!- exclamo la peli roja al borde de la locura.

-Exactamente, los esposos se apoyan- ataco el peli blanco.

-Y también se entienden pero ya no eres capaz de entenderme, lo que te digo, como me siento- dijo la peli roja con unas lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos.

-No me mires así Karin, cuando empezamos con esto sabias a lo que enfrentabas, si hay un culpable en todo esto has sido tú- recriminó el de mirada lila, centellante de la ira.

**Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez, cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque, que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.**

-Ya no siento lo mismo- comento a su gran amigo peli naranja, mientras daba un largo suspiro.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Suigetsu?

-No- dijo honestamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza- estoy desesperado, no sé qué hacer

-Karin es todo para ti, no la dejes ir

-Ella…

-Ella te ama

-Pero ella me dijo que ya no la entiendo, que ya no es lo mismo, probablemente ella no sienta nada por mí

-No digas esas estupideces Suigetsu, Karin te ama, desde el momento que te conoció, y sabes que es muy difícil que deje de hacerlo

-Puedes estar equivocado- le dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba escurrir sobre la mesa

-Como puede que no lo esté- respondió mientras acariciaba un pequeño pajarito que se posó en su mano- Si vas a aceptar rosas, debes aceptar también sus espinas- hablo románticamente mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte.

**Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia, aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas, y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte. Nada más que decir, sólo queda insistir… Dilo…. Fuiste tú,**

-El amor está continuamente disfrazado, nunca sabes cuándo es real- se expresó la peli roja, desahogándose con su mejor amiga peli rosa

-No digas eso- respondió esta intentando buscar argumentos para animarla- Suigetsu te quiere

-Nunca dijo que realmente me amara, simplemente confesé mis sentimientos y el solo dijo "siento algo parecido" como si hubiese sentido lo mismo- gruñó ignorando a la otra

-Claro que no

-Siempre se va, estoy completamente sola, es obvio que desde un comienzo el nunca sintió nada

-Karin, sabes que las cosas no son así

-Era su objeto personal de diversión, nunca fui realmente importante

-Karin, escúchame maldita sea, aun lo amas ¿no es así?

-Si- dijo partiéndose en llanto

-Él también te ama, cuando te molestaba, simplemente trataba de llamar tu atención, cuando te confesaste quiso parecer indiferente para no explotar de emoción, siempre te ha amado incondicionalmente, por eso dudó al casarse, no quería que sufrieras por su ausencia- explico la peli rosa zarandeando a la otra, quien estaba perdida en su inconsciente

**La luz de neón del barrio sabe que estoy tan cansada, me ha visto caminar descalza por la madrugada. Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras, queriendo despertar pensando cómo no quisiera. Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí… Fuiste tú.**

-¿De nuevo vagando por ahí?- pregunto el moreno asomado a su balcón

-Sasuke-kun, buenos días- dijo Karin sin mucho ánimo

-Parece que no son buenos para ti

-No es nada de eso, es solo que me quería levantar temprano para caminar un rato-

-¿Todos los días? ¿A las tres de la mañana?

-¿Qué haces tú despierto?

-Muy astuta- murmuró para sí mismo- Nada, admirando el paisaje, deja de pelear por bobadas con Suigetsu, solo se tu misma, y veras que asi es mejor- aconsejo mientras se perdía de nuevo en su oscura habitación, la muchacha siguió caminando por el barrio, con sus pies descalzos, pisando pequeñas piedritas

-Si hay un culpable en todo esto, ha sido él- murmuro mientras pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ojerosos ojos

**Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez, cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque, que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.**

**Flash Back**

_-Suigetsu- murmuró entre besos y caricias mientras sonreía tímidamente_

_-Te amo Karin- murmuró este besándola cada vez con más intensidad_

_-Shhh, mi madre podría escucharnos- dijo con una suave risilla_

_-Estas exagerando, yo no estoy hablando duro, Animal- dijo de nuevo entre susurros- Eres tú la que cree que habló duro- dijo riendo bajito para no escandalizar a la peli roja_

_-Te amo Sui, siempre lo he hecho- murmuro mientras lo abrazaba_

_-Y yo a ti también- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo, la peli roja estaba feliz porque el albino correspondiera a sus sentimientos._

_La llama se encendía con lentitud…_

**End of Flash Back**

**Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia, aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas, y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte. Nada más que decir, sólo queda insistir…**

-El amor se oculta, a veces parece que ya no hay, pero siempre está ahí, entiendes Karin- la peli roja asintió ante la decisión de las palabras de su amiga rubia- ¿Amaste alguna vez a Suigetsu?

-Claro que si- respondió decidida

-¿Que tanto?

-Tanto que no se puede expresar en palabras

-Ah bueno, entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta, aun lo amas, pero no te das cuenta por las dificultades y pruebas que constantemente nos pone la vida- se expresó con toda el alma, insistiendo para que sus amigos no se separen- Sé que pueden durar mucho más, solo deben superar esta dura prueba  
**  
****Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez, cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque, que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.**

**Flash Back**

_-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto- murmuro la muchacha mientras era besada por el peliblanco_

_-Yo tampoco- respondió el mientras le sonreía con esa sonrisa tan, tan, Suigetsu, esta vez fue ella quien se lanzó a besarlo mientras arrojaba hacia atrás el ramo de flores_

_-Los declaro marido y mujer- dijo de sobra el padre mientras cerraba su biblia y se retiraba_

_-¡Felicidades!- y otro tipo de cosas empezaron a exclamar sus amigos mientras las mujeres se mataban por el ramo_

_-¡Es mío cerda!_

_-No, ¡es mío frente de marquesina!- exclamo mientras lo halaban_

_-Suéltenlo, este es mi golpe de suerte para que Shikamaru me proponga matrimonio- exclamo otra rubia de ojos turquesa, Temari_

_-Chicas, estamos en la iglesia- decía angustiada Hinata mientras intentaba calmarlas, ella se despidió del ramo en lo que este toco el piso a una distancia prudente de ella, dejo que sus amigas se mataran por ella_

_-¡Vamos a la fiesta!- exclamo Naruto mientras salía tras Karin quien era levantada por Suigetsu_

_-Es mío, ¡toma eso cerda!- exclamo la rubia totalmente desarreglada con el ramo en sus manos- Ahora necesito un novio- murmuro por lo bajo un tanto desanimada_

**End of Flash Back**

**Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia, aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas, y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte. Nada más que decir, si quieres insistir… Fuiste tú.****  
**  
-¿Crees que esto vaya a funcionar?- pregunto recostado en las piernas de la pelirroja

-Quien sabe, pero espero que si- respondió mientras se agachaba y lo besaba

-¿Soportaras el ritmo de mi trabajo?

-Claro, por quien me tomas

-Bien, entonces recuerda que el lunes salimos

-Aja

-Me alegra verlos feliz de nuevo- hablo alegremente un rubio que pasaba frente a ellos

-Gracias Naruto- dijo la peli roja sonriendo

-Yo sabía que ustedes podrían superarlo todo- dijo con una gran sonrisa- el amor lo puede todo, el amor rompe barreras

-Consíguete una novia para que le digas todas esas cosas bonitas- se burló el peli blanco

-Vas a morir solterón- dijo entre risas la peli roja

-Ustedes...- murmuro con ira

-Vamos Karin-chan, dejemos a este solterón con sus problemas amorosos- dijo el peli blanco mientras dulcemente ayudaba a levantar a la mujer

-Adiós, solterón

-Solterón, ¡pero sexy!- exclamo mientras los otros dos huían- ¡Consíganse un hijo al cual fastidiar!

-No sería ni tan mala idea tener un hijo, ¿no crees Karin?- dijo Suigetsu mientras la besaba

-No es mala idea- respondio sonriendo

.

.

.

Tipico de mi, creo, colocar un final asi de _what?_ no me maten, espero que les guste :3 lo hice en un ratico que escuchaba esta cancion tan emosha y corta venas :3

Dejenme reviews, favoritos y alertas, ay tan mandona yo xD, si les gusto, si no tambien, espero sus comentarios, dudas y criticas :3

Besos, abrazos y chocolates virtuales para todos :3


End file.
